


The Return of a Superhero! (WIP, completed)

by Piripulix300



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Adventures, Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Gen, Hurt Donald Duck, Hurt/Comfort, Reveal?, Secret Identity, Self-Esteem Issues, WIP, complete but not written, kids being in adoration of Powerduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piripulix300/pseuds/Piripulix300
Summary: Long story short, I thought of this whooole fanfic about Powerduck/Paperinik joining the DuckTales team but I just know that I will never write it down (sorry). I still want to share it so I made these notes for you. It's mostly about Donald/PK and Scroodge's relationship and how Donald sees himself in the family. No romance, just drama.
Relationships: Donald Duck & Scrooge McDuck, Donald Duck & Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	The Return of a Superhero! (WIP, completed)

PART 1: Remembering the cape 

  * Gyro Gearloose never helped Duck Avenger with his gadgets bcs DuckTales!Gyro is not the kind of guy to help superheroes. 

  * Donald started alone until he found Uno then the rest is the same as in Powerduck. Quick recap: PK fought the Evronians, got the Xshield, Uno sacrificed to bring them down. 

  * Then Donald hung the cape. 

  * DuckTales happen. 

  * We are left at ~end of S2, post Moonvasion. 

  * Della is back and Don feels kinda useless. The kids all hang with their mom and he has waaaay more free time than before. The job market is still a struggle. 

  * Seeing Gizmoduck and Darkwing Duck he remembers his glorious days when he was PK. He feels that he can take the cape back again. 

  * He realises that he _can_ since his kids are being taken care of... He’s free to do his own stuff. No one really cares about his whereabouts so he comes and goes as he pleases. 

  * He goes in the Ducklair tower to get his outfit and gadgets. He’s sad bcs he remembers that Uno is dead, but when he goes there *tadaaaa* Uno is alive ! (Don’t tell me this big brain couldn’t do a safe data backup). 

  * He does a few jobs here and there. He’s not really rusty bcs the adventures and taking care of 3 little demons kept him in shape. Don tells Uno about feeling lonely/abandoned from his family. Uno sympathises.

  * Obviously, the papers start writing about him and the kids are overjoyed. He is questioned (aren’t you his friend? Why didn’t you tell us he was back? PK must be so old now! Did you know he was already a hero before we were born?). 

  * Thanks to Uno, Don makes an illusion of him and DA being together and his family believes him. 




PART 2: Convincing PK to go on adventures with them

  * The kids meet PK irl (he saves them). They ask him to come to the mansion. Pk: “No thank you”. They are persistent. He is too.

  * They keep putting themselves in danger just to talk to him. PK gets angry bcs they are irresponsible.

  * PK: “What do you want?” Kids: “We want to see you more often!”. PK: “I don’t think Don would allow that, that’s dangerous!” Kids: “He doesn’t know”.

  * Kids are sad but they give up reluctantly. Don has a soft heart so he almost accepts, but his superhero job is too dangerous for kids.

  * Their first adventure all together is an accident. PK and the DuckTales group™ end up in the same place. Don realises that the kids can’t _come_ with him, but _he_ can _follow_ them in their adventures as PK, he would be way more useful than Donald.

  * They go to more adventures all together and it’s lovely <3 (I need that)

  * Wow, PK is younger than they thought (wtf, what age was he when he took up the mask ?)




PART 3: The masked vigilante is hurt.

  * Then on a mission with the whole gang, PK gets badly injured while saving the kids (he’s unconscious).

  * Uno takes over and asks Scrooge to keep PK’s mask on and bring him to the tower (alone).

  * Scrooge discovers the base. He wants to help but Uno won’t let him. Uno locks Scrooge in a seperate room to take care of PK.

  * Scrooge is angry at being locked away bcs he doesn’t care about PK’s secret identity. Uno: “You already discovered his hiding base without him knowing, at least wait for him to wake up? Then he will tell you who he is if he wants.”

  * Scrooge waits.

  * PK wakes up, arm in a sling. He thanks Scrooge for helping and for not taking his mask off.

  * They talk a bit then PK receives a text message asking for Donald to come to the mansion.

  * PK: “would you please leave? I have a family to go back to.” (Scrooge is surprised because he never thought about DA having a family). Scrooge: “How will you explain the arm?” PK: “Even if they notice they won’t ask.”

  * Scrooge feels friendly because he got to "know" PK during their adventures + he saved the kids

  * Scrooge: “then they don’t deserve you.”

  * PK *error system*. Laughs. Even Uno laughs.

  * PK: “Did you record that?” Uno: “For sure.” Scrooge: “Now, what’s funny lad?” PK: “*laugh*maybe you’ll find out one day.”

  * Scrooge leaves. When he gets o the mansion, Donald is there (No sling). He just walks around freely without doing anything (why did the kids wanted to see him?).

  * At some point one of the kids takes him by the arm to lead him somewhere and he winces (like full on OUCH face).

  * Scrooge notices but doesn’t ask.




PART 4: Time to prove you care for Donald too.

  * On another adventure, this time, Donald goes with them.

  * _Of course_ there is trouble and Don is forced to leave them and put on the mask.

  * But the place collapses ! PK is with the DuckTale team at the time, so he brings the kids to safety. He goes back inside for Scrooge.

  * PK sees Scrooge but the old duck refuses to go.

  * Scrooge: “Donald is inside! We have to find him!”. PK is annoyed: “I took care of him.” Scrooge: “Impossible! You went with the kids. You are fast but not _that_ fast. I won’t leave before finding him ! ”

  * PK is so _certain_ that no one cares that he gets angry: “Why would you worry so much? I tell you he’s _fine_!” Scrooge: “You’re a hero, it’s your job to tell people nice things. But I won’t fall into this trap. I _know_ Don is down there and I won’t leave without him.”

  * PK: “Really? So you care after all?” Scrooge: “I’ve always cared!” PK: “That’s not what he told me...”

  * The anger has gone down. The place is crumbling harder so they are forced to move. PK finds a place where they are safe so they can talk it out.

  * Scrooge: “Well... Of guess I never show him. But love Don as much as I love Della and the kids.”

  * PK: *error n°2*

  * Scrooge: ”What?”. PK: ”I think I’ve never heard those words coming out of your mouth.” Scrooge grumbles. PK: “And I’m sure Don never has either.” Scrooge: “Well it’s too late now.”

  * Scrooge looks so sad that PK has enough and thinks of something. He takes a special phone out. There is a fake Donald answering. He can manipulate the answers with a button behind his back. He rings it, hands it to Scrooge. Conversation like “are you ok...”.

  * Scrooge hangs up: “You weren’t lying.” PK: “I try not to.”

  * The group is happy to see them back. PK explains that Don took another way out and leaves with his Xshield.

  * Don is in the mansion when they are back (making pancakes?). He thinks Scrooge will drop it, but later Scrooge takes him apart and tells him that he was scared for him.

  * Donald thinks that it's better than nothing.




PART 5: You’re trying to buy me ?!

  * One day, suddenly, Uno calls PK: “Someone is in the base.” Donald *panik* and Uno: “It's your uncle Scrooge lol”

  * Pk goes to the tower.

  * PK: “Do you usually barge into superheroe's secret lair when you want to meet people?” Scrooge: “usually I have people’s number” PK: “True. What do you want?”

  * Scrooge wants to buy his protection for a night. Very important night with big contract. Uno goes: “Oooooh bad plan”. PK gets very angry: “You want to buy me?!”

  * Scrooge: “I will not call that buy. More like paying your services for a night.” PK: “I will not be bought. I have criminals to arrest, do you think I just hang around and pose for the pictures? I have a job to do. Evil doesn’t sleep.” 

  * Scrooge: “But evil doesn’t pay either! Would you refuse 10,000 $?” PK: “Yes !” Scrooge: “50,000$!” PK: “YES ! I am not one of the heroes you can buy! Do you think so little of me?” 

  * Scrooge“But how do you make a living?” PK: “That is not something that concerns you! Now get out!” 

  * Scrooge: “Everyone has a price, DA! I will find yours!” PK: “Get the hell out of here!” 

  * Weeks pass. They get closer to Scrooge’s important night. 

  * Scrooge asks Donald to tell PK about a new price. Don tells him no. 

  * Sometimes Scrooge meets PK. PK says nothing and goes away each time. 

  * The dreaded night comes. Everything goes well but Scrooge is on the edge. Then he sees PK fighting from afar then the superhero disappears in the night. 5 minutes later, a police car is here. Scrooge catches glimpses of PK here and there later during the night. 

  * Then Scrooge thinks. ‘Wow, he came to help, and he still refused the money. Is this really a man you can’t buy?’. Next time he sees PK, he waits for PK to tell him “I protected you, now pay”, but the adventure comes and goes and PK leaves without asking anything. 

  * Scrooge waits for Donald to ask him money for PK (He is like a messenger between them) but Don doesn’t ask for money. 

  * Scrooge can’t handle being ‘indebt’ with someone. He calls Don one evening. He gives him money. 

  * Don: “What is this for?” Scrooge: “It’s for your friend PK”. Don gets angry: “He told you he doesn’t want money.” 

  * Scrooge: “This is not for his job, this is URG... personal... donation *pants pants*”. Donald: “Wow, this looked hard to say.” Scrooge grumbles. 

  * Don: ”I don’t know if he’ll accept it.” Scrooge: “Tell him I’m sorry about insulting his principles. He is truly a... URG... good man *pants pants*... at heart. Doesn’t even realize the value of money...” 

  * Don is silent for a bit, then: “Do you even know who you are giving your money to? Could be Glumgold for all you know.” Scrooge: “HA! Glumgold. He would never do anything selfless in his entire life. No, PK is heroic, and I want him to keep doing what he does. I respect that.” 

  * Then Don smiles and pockets the money: “You changed, Unc Scrooge.” Scrooge: “Losing a kid would do that to ya.” 

  * Don stays silent for a while, just staring at Scrooge, and he says: “I’ll see if he wants the money.” And leaves. 

  * S is not preoccupied but his nephew’s strange words. 

  * A few days later, Scrooge finds a paper in his study that says “Thank you. I don’t need all of that.” PK took enough to buy some groceries (not a lot). Scrooge feels sad about the money but strangely contempt. 




  
  


PART 6: Emotional trust 

  * At some point, Scrooge sees that Don is very sad.

  * He remembers PK’s words about telling Don what he feels and grabs his courage to go talks to Donald. 

  * He says he loves him and that he should take care. Don gets very emotive and thanks Scrooge. Scrooge realizes Don needed this.

  * \--- 

  * The past few days, Don has been looking at Scrooge strangely. 

  * Don wants to tell Scrooge about his secret ID. He goes to the manor as PK and asks to talk to Scrooge alone. “It is very important”. 

  * Scrooge thinks something horrible happened. PK tells him he wants to reveal him who he is. He goes for his mask but hesitates before taking it off. 

  * Scrooge:”If you don’t want to show me lad, it’s fine.” 

  * PK: “No. I am ready, it is my choice. And if I don’t do it now, something might happen and it won’t be my choice anymore. So I have to do it now, I can’t wait for someone to rip it out from me.”

  * PK reaches for his mask again but there’s a moment when his hand trembles. 

  * When he takes it off, Scrooge is facing away. 

  * PK: “What?” Scrooge(talks with his back to PK): “I don’t care if you think you are ready or not lad, you don’t look ready to me. You decided to show me, I decide to wait. And if someone uncovers you before you can show me, that will be alright. Because I know that you wanted to show me beforehand. It takes courage and trust lad, but also self-confidence. And I think you don't have that yet.” 

  * Donald thinks about it. Puts his mask back on with a smile: “Thank you Mr. McDuck.” Leaves through the window. Scrooge stays still for a long time. 




PART 7: Now you know 

  * So basically this is the last part and it’s a bit messy, because PK is attacked when he is at his lowest. He doesn’t have a plan, he is hurt and fighting on adrenaline purely. 

  * They are facing a new powerful vilain who wants Scrooge’s money or whatever. 

  * PK has to keep the kids and Scrooge safe because those idiots don’t know when to fight and when to stand back. 

  * A laser makes his shield go *BZZZZZZRRK* and it doesn’t work anymore. 

  * The enemy is closing on them. PK is tired. 

  * But the enemy makes a wrong move: he goes for the kids. PK is back in action instantly. Even without his shield he is a powerful fighter. 

  * They bawl. They go away from the family, in another room that PK locks behind him. He knows he has to keep the enemy busy a little bit before Scrooge comes up with a plan. 

  * Alarms + police. The enemy is a bit stressed. 

  * He punches PK away and escapes immediately. PK knows he is too worn out to follow him. He has enough trouble standing up. 

  * Scrooge enters the room first. 

  * PK is wobbly on his legs and panting hard. Scrooge comes up to help him but when he arrives at eye level, he stops in his tracks. 

  * They look at each other. 

  * PK is too exhausted to ask what's wrong, and Scrooge has his eyes glued on him. 

  * That's when PK realises that his mask is gone. 

  * The kids shout outside, warning them that they are about to enter. 

  * Donald looks at Scrooge and makes a *Shhhh* sign. Scrooge "wakes up" and covers PK's face with his top hat. 

  * The kids are coming closer. They notice the strange situation. Kids: “What? What's wrong? He's hurt! Wait, did he lose his mask?!” 

  * Scrooge is speechless for a bit but he manages to shoosh the kids away. 

  * Get back home. Scrooge takes PK to the tower. They don’t talk about it. Donald seems to be okay with it (after all, he was ready to show his face before). Scrooge needs time. He leaves Don in the tower. 

  * The kids know that Scrooge saw PK’s face and they pester him about it. He doesn’t say anything. 




PART 8: The end 

  * It’s Scrooge’s turn to be apprehensive around Don, because he understands more and more the hardships his nephew had gone through. 

  * When Don shows no signs of being hurt (after the fight with the ennemy yesterday), Scrooge wonders how long he had been keeping secret his injuries from them. 

  * And when he doesn’t wince Sroodge is baffled. 

  * When Don sleeps outside, Scrooge wonders if PK pulled an other all-nighter. 

  * And he keeps the kids away so that Donald can rest. 

  * Scrooge realises he doesn’t know his nephew very well. 

  * He uses every day to get better. 





End file.
